darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Box trap
Box traps are items used in the Hunter skill. Similar to bird snaring, box-trapping involves laying the box, waiting for animals to be trapped. Box-trapping can be started at level 27 Hunter. After a player sets up a box trap, they will automatically walk one square west to stand next to the trap. However, one may counter this by moving an item in the inventory while setting up the trap. If done correctly, the player will not walk west after setting up the trap. There is also another method to counter this. A player may click at the right time the grid they wish to stand on. This time seems to be right after the box "springs" open, or right before. In order to obtain a box trap, you can buy them from Aleck (for 38 coins) located in the Hunter shop in Yanille, behind the Magic Guild. Up to 5 box traps may be taken from Nyriki's crate for free. Laying traps * After a certain amount of time, a box trap will collapse, requiring the player to pick it back up, or lay it again. ** The box trap that you laid has collapsed. * Sometimes, the box trap may be triggered, but the animal is not trapped. ** This trap has been triggered by something. * If the trap is successful, the box trap becomes a Shaking box. ** It looks like there is something caught inside. * Experience is only gained after the player retrieves the trapped animal, NOT after it gets trapped in the box. * It takes an average of 1.63 seconds to lay a box trap. In addition, if a player leaves a shaking box alone for a while, it will collapse. The captured creature will be lost if this happens. *If a player has an extra box trap with them, when they click to pick up the trap rapidly click on your extra trap and it will be set up faster. *When setting multiple traps, since the animation takes a while and the character moves, right-clicking will avoid a lot of hunter-clicking annoyances. For example, while re-setting traps, right-click on the next one you want to fix and keep the cursor on "Dismantle Box Trap" or "Check Shaking Box" - then when the animation finishes and your character moves you can simply click on the choice. This avoids having to find the trap with the cursor, and avoids clicking on other things that might be on top of the trap—your familiar , a butterfly , or your prey, or other unwanted actions. *Also right-clicking on a fallen trap yields the choice "Lay Box Trap" which has the character set the trap right on the space it was. *'Note' that just because the animal walks under the trap, doesn't mean it has been caught. It must go through the animation of entering the trap first. Multiple traps Box-trapping can be done with multiple traps, the highest being 5 box traps at level 80 Hunter. : It is recommended that players bring multiple box traps with them (perhaps 10-15) while hunting. This is because it is easily possible that they may neglect a trap they set up and another player may steal their box trap. Baiting or Smoking Box traps can be baited or smoked, both of which increases the rates of success for catching animals. The bait disappears after each successful trap. Many hunters find this to be too much effort or inconvenience, for the small increase in capture rate. Smoking a trap requires level 39 Hunter. To smoke a trap, you use a Lit torch with the already set up trap. Animals Certain trapped animals appear in the inventory. Left-clicking the animal will release the trapped animal. Trapped chinchompas are stackable, and can be used as a multi-target ranged weapon. With the release of the Summoning skill, more animals were made available for box-trapping. Note that only the baby versions of the animals can be caught using box traps. : fi:Box trap nl:Box trap Category:Hunter